Stiles and Malia
by Happy spud
Summary: The Tate car crash happens when Malia is three and four months later the Stilinski's crash near the same location killing Noah and Claudia. Malia comes when she hears crying and finds Stiles and helps him out of the wreckage still in coyote form. Stiles spark reacts to Malia and decides an animal form would help with survival and turns him into a small white fox. Stiles and Malia w


Disclaimer I Own Nothing

Noah and Claudia = 25

Marco = 37=39

Talia = 35=37

Peter = 26=28

Laura = 12=14

Derek = 10=12

Cora = 9=11

Stiles and Malia = 3 found at 5

The Tate car crash happens when Malia is three and four months later the Stilinski's crash near the same location killing Noah and Claudia. Malia comes when she hears crying and finds Stiles and helps him out of the wreckage still in coyote form. Stiles spark reacts to Malia and decides an animal form would help with survival and turns him into a small white fox. Stiles and Malia would become siblings and hunt and play together and sleep curled up together in a cave until they are found two years later.

When Talia hears that the desert wolf is dead she can't believe it she checks her most reliable sources and then double checks ignoring the strange and curious looks from her pack and when she is a hundred percent certain the rumors are true she has a minor freak out though only her husband bears witness to it. Once she calms down she explains to him about Malia and how she took her away because she thought it would keep her safe and her regret especially once she noticed that even though she took the memories Peter's wolf still knew something was off leading him and his wolf to become slightly unstable and how she had noticed it slowly worsening over the years. Marco listened silently to his wifes story and stayed quite for another moment before suggesting they look for the girl but not tell Peter yet. That they see what type of life she has before hand and see if she is safe; if not they tell Peter the truth and bring her to the pack since she is a hale and if she is they still tell Peter and go from there but to also see if she was a human or a were but either way they tell peter.

What they find is unsettling. They find that her adopted family all died in a car crash on the far side of the preserve with her also in the car but she herself was missing and something similar happening just a few months later. So they went to investigate and were shocked that they could smell a were coyote and another that smelled a mix of magic and fox all around they quickly return home and call a pack meeting.

When the pack finally gathers Talia doesn't look at anyone and is slightly subdued making the pack concerned. Still not looking up she finally spoke. " There is something I need to tell you all." Looking around her eyes land on her brother and takes a shaky breath. "I owe you an apology Peter and I know your all confused but let me explain before you jump to conclusions. " She said when they started making questioning sounds including peter. "I made a mistake that has hurt you and its time I made it right." Causing Peter to look at her even more confused but she could also smell he was beginning to become anxious. " I'm sure you have noticed , I'm sure you all have noticed you beginning to become more unstable and that's my fault and I'm so sorry brother. " Her voice becoming choked and her eyes brimmed with tears by the end. Taking a deep breath she centered herself she looked around she was they all looked shocked and uncertain especially Peter who also looked a little hurt. "A little over 5 years ago you took a trip to Arizona for a small gathering of packs in my stead since I was unable to make it. While there you became the lover to one of the alphas there more specifically the desert wolf Corinne. A bit after you got back you became antsy and asked if you could leave for a few days because your wolf felt a pull and I allowed it. You figured out what happened pretty quickly from there." Here she paused and took a fortifying breath before continuing . "During your time together you and the desert wolf had conceived a baby." She was forced to stop again as everyone present called out in shock, confusion and she heard suspicion in a few of them but just as quickly as the noise rouse it was silent just as quickly as a low pained whine came from her brother making them all pause and turn to Peter. Her proud, snarky, strong brother was on the floor with tears his cheeks and Talias heart broke. They were brought out of their shock when Cora and Derek his favourites of the kids tackled him with hug and clung to him with him returning the embrace. Clearing her throat she quickly began again. "To make a long story short we discovered that when a were coyote gives birth some of their power goes to the baby there for weakening the mother. The desert wolf was going to kill the baby so me and Peter took it. I knew if she found out we took the baby she would target our pack and she already had a reputation for taking down packs that crossed her so I took the memory from peter and gave the baby up for adoption." She finished looking at the floor once more. Everyone remained silent but were looking at her in disappointment and anger because no matter the danger or the mother that baby was pack. Not to mention that the second the cub was conceived there was a strong bond as shown by him feeling the tug to return that's how it is for all werewolves and to take the child away well it was no wonder Peter had become unstable . The silence was broken by Cora who asked. "Was is a boy or girl?" Causing everyone to look at her even Peter who hadn't so much as glances at her for the last few minutes. "It was a girl." Making the corners of Peter's mouth twitch up. " why are you telling us this now? " questioned Maria her mother who had also dropped to the floor to comfort her son while still glaring at her daughter causing her to flinch. After a moment of of hesitation she took her husband's hand and together they explained the car crashes and how the children were living feral in the preserve. "So not only did you take Peter's daughter my granddaughter away but you allowed her to become feral along with another child since you never thought to check on her?!" Asked her mother harshly. Unable to speak she simply nodded her head.

After taking a few moments to gather their thoughts they decided they would all go to the preserve bright and early the next day since it would be a Saturday so if they didn't find them they could do it again the next day.

Malia and Stiles were eating some rabbits and calming down after they spent a few hours hunting them when they heard intruders near them they quickly grabbed their prey and huried to their cave making sure to loop back around and separate before reuniting again to confuse the intruders in case they were preditors. They decided to stay in the cave nap for a while since the sun was beginning to set when all of a sudden Malia perked up. Lilting his head in question Stiles looked at his sister and followed her out of the cave. Malia lifted her head and sniffed the air trying to find the smell. She didn't know what it was just that it smelled good like home and safety like her brother and began following it. Before long Stiles picked up the sent too a smell that reminded him of his sister and home and safety and was able to figure out that was the smell they were tracking. The smell was getting stronger when another smell invaded his nose. Stiles didn't know what the smell was just that it called to him even more than the first but pushed down the urge to fallow so he could stay with Malia lucky for him he found the owners of the smells together in the form of two large black wolves though one obviously bigger than the other.

The pack had been at the preserve since five in the morning and everyone had began searching in either pairs of small groups of three to five. Peter and Derek had paired off whileCora and Laura sent with their long after catching the scents of the pups Derek had noticed that the Fox smelled amazing and when he tried to explain to Peter the only thing he could really describe as was "mine" like the owner of the scent belonged to him leading to Peter calling his mother Maria to help explain mates and how the Fox was probably his. The sun was just starting to set so they were about to head back when they heard it. Two small animals coming towards them and after a quick sniff they realized it was the cubs. Since they were making their way towards them they decided to stay still less they scare them away. Not even ten minutes later a small dark brown coyote and a small pure white fox steps through the bushes a couple feet away. They stood there staring at them and sniffing the air obviously scenting them. They remained doing so before once again staring and tilting their heads cutely at the pair of wolves.

Peter couldn't help but stare at the coyote cub. His daughter. Just thinking it made his wolf try and take over but he pushed it back along with the itch to go scent mark his cub and cuddle her. Peter still couldn't believe his sister's betrayal hurt to even think of it. That his sister his alpha had done something so horrible hurt him deeply. He couldn't even manage to look at her well as at the house he was just glad the rest of his pack was helping him through this. Hearing a sniff brought him out of his thoughts. Looking up he was greeted to the sight of both cubs tilting their heads adorably making him want to coo.

Derek stood still trying not to melt at the sight of his long lost little cousin and mate tilting their mate because now that he knew what that feeling was his wolf was practically screaming been since he first saw the little fox.

Malia and Stiles were looking at the pair Stiles more focused on the smaller one and Malia the bigger one. After another moment of staring Malia made a curious noise while taking a small step toward, the pull and "safe" feeling beating any fear she might have felt. Once Malia stepped a single step toward Stiles followed suit. The two wolves quickly made small yips and layd down making them feel safe enough that they walked closer not stopping until there was only a foot or so between them. After a beat of silence the larger one let out a low whine and nuzzles Malia. Malia was startled but seemed to enjoy it since she nuzzled him back and gave a small yip. Before long the four got lost in a short little game that involved the two little ones nuzzling the wolves and trying to back away before either nuzzled them back. The game went for about twenty minutes before they were to tired and decided to curl up with the nice wolves. As the two drifted off they wondered if they would be able to stay with or at least meet the wolves again since as much fun as they had together they liked playing with them and they smelled nice and safe. Like pack. It has also been a long time since any one took care of them and having that again felt amazing even if only for a short while.

Once the cubs were asleep Peter and Derek changed back into humans and put on their clothes on before scooping them up and walking stores the pack. Derek had handed his mate to his uncle Peter and ran ahead to tell everyone and warn them to be quite. Once alone Peter looked at the cubs an d pressed a quick kiss on both of their heads and kept walking. While no one out right said it they were going to keep the fox as well since they didn't want to separate the two since for the last two years that was all the other had and from what he had seen from their interaction earlier they obviously had a pack bond and the fact that the little fox was his nephews mate was just another thing that tied the cub to the pack. So caught up in thought he didn't realize he had made it back to the others till he saw something move in the corner of his eye and looked up to find his mother walking towards him. Shooting his mother a beaming smile was enough for her to finally finish walking to him from where she had stoped a bit away and look at the cubs in his arms and run her fingers through their fur making them unconsciously nuzzle her hand making her smile at them tenderly.

Once back at the house they put the cubs in Peter's room so they wouldn't be disturbed and have a familiar scent so they wouldn't panic. Everyone took a quick shower and has sandwiches since everyone was to tired to cook before going to bed except a few adults so they could discuss how to get custody of the two.


End file.
